


Sincerest Apologies and the Former War Room

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar), gentle dom sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Sokka came to lean over the table in front of Zuko. “You seem a little stressed. Why don’t you let me help you relax?”“In here?” Zuko glanced nervously at the door.“Don’t worry.” Sokka’s grin turned devilish. “It’s locked.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 855





	Sincerest Apologies and the Former War Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoy! Please note all characters are over the age of consent. Thank you!

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and reset his shoulders as his advisors and guards filtered out of the conference room. It used to be the war room, but Zuko had insisted on renaming it after the war ended. Sokka followed them to the door, closing it behind them. He turned around to grin at Zuko.

Zuko frowned at Sokka who had this ridiculous, sly smirk on his face. “What are you doing?” Sokka locked the door. “Sokka, what?”

Sokka came to lean over the table in front of Zuko. “You seem a little stressed. Why don’t you let me help you relax?”

“In here?” Zuko glanced nervously at the door.

“Don’t worry.” Sokka’s grin turned devilish. “It’s locked.”

“People have keys, Sokka.”

Sokka took his hand, smoothing a thumb over his knuckles. “Then you’ll have to be quiet.”

Zuko gave him a withering look. “I’m so tired, Sokka.” 

Sokka walked around the table and pressed a kiss to the top of Zuko’s head. “Is that you telling me no? Or are you just complaining?”

Zuko closed his eyes, relaxing into Sokka’s touch. He was warm and soft. “Just complaining.”

“So you would let me give you a blowjob?”

Zuko blinked up at him. In the conference room? Was he serious? Sokka took his chin between his thumb and first finger, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It wasn’t that big of a risk, was it? No one ever came into the conference room without a meeting scheduled. And certainly not when the door was locked. There was a really good chance they would be completely uninterrupted. “Okay.”

Sokka smiled and kissed him again. “You’re so pretty in your fancy Fire Lord robes.” He tilted Zuko’s head and bent down to kiss at his exposed jawline. Zuko’s breaths dragged through his lungs as Sokka licked his pulse point. “You like that?” Zuko nodded. “Stay right there.” Sokka slipped under the table.

Zuko leaned over to look at him. “What are you doing?”

Sokka rested his chin on Zuko’s knee, smiling up at him. “I’m gonna blow you. Is that allowed?” He gathered the hem of Zuko’s robes.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not allowed, not in the conference room, but I’ll make sure you’re absolved of any retribution.”

“That is so kind of you, your majesty. What could I ever do to repay you?”

“Sokka…” Zuko cringed at Sokka’s words. He didn’t want to be reminded of the stresses of his position as Fire Lord during sex.

Sokka’s hands slip up his legs. “Can I offer you my body?”

“Sokka, don’t.”

Sokka froze. He patted Zuko’s thigh gently. “Too much? I’m sorry, baby.”

Zuko nodded. “Just, no ‘your majesty’ when we’re like this. I don’t like that.”

Sokka kissed his knee through the robe. “I’m sorry. Do you want to keep going?”

Zuko offered him a small smile. “Yeah. You can keep going.”

Sokka let out a breath and returned the smile. Then he ducked under Zuko’s robes. “Tell me when you get close, alright?” His voice was muffled by the fabric. 

Zuko gasped as Sokka licked him. “Yeah.” Sokka bit his thighs and pushed his legs open farther. Zuko swallowed loudly. He was staring at the door in front of him. It was still closed, but the possibility that someone could walk in gave him a thrill of heat and humiliation. He gripped the edge of the table and whined. Sokka was licking playfully at Zuko, just enough to tease him.

“Fuck, Sokka.” He could feel Sokka’s breath on his sensitive skin. His body was alight with electricity. Sokka licked a stripe up his shaft. He blew cool air against his head, and Zuko’s hips jerked. Sokka nipped at his thigh again.

He swallowed Zuko all the way down. Zuko jerked in his chair, crying out. Sokka pulled off and bunched up the robes to peek at Zuko from under the table. “Shh, honey. You have to be quiet.”

Zuko covered his mouth with his hand and nodded. Sokka disappeared under his robes again after flashing a smile. Zuko loved that smile. He would do anything to get Sokka to smile, and that realization sent a shiver through him. He stared at the door across the room and considered that he was fully and completely whipped for the man that was sucking his cock under the table. His cheeks burned and his stomach tightened.

Sokka’s fingers dug into his thighs. It was just hard enough to hurt, and it felt so good. 

Zuko held Sokka’s head through his robes, running his hands over his scalp. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered.

Sokka’s mouth was so warm and soft. He was so careful with Zuko. He took him all the way down and swallowed, stealing Zuko’s breath. Zuko gasped like he was dying. His heels dug into Sokka’s back and pulled him closer. Sokka’s tongue pressed Zuko’s cock against the roof of his mouth. It was ridged and then he bumped against Sokka’s soft palette and Zuko was dizzy with pleasure. 

His thighs twitched. It was too much, and he was dying. He was close. So close. Just a little more, and he would be there. 

Distantly, he recalled Sokka asking him to tell him he was close. It hurt to concentrate. He gasped for air and forced the words out. “Unh, Sokka, fuck! I’m close. Sokka, please. Agni, fucking fuck!”

Sokka pulled off of him and smiled from under the table. “What foul language!”

Zuko barely heard him. He hadn’t realized just how close he was until now he was hanging at the edge, quivering without any touch to send him over.

Sokka crawled out from under the table and kissed Zuko deeply. He felt Zuko shiver under him. “That’s a good boy, Zuko. You’re so pretty. Can you stand up for me?”

Zuko grasped Sokka’s forearms, letting him help him up. He was unsteady, thighs trembling with his arousal. Sokka kissed him again. His arms enveloped Zuko in a tight embrace. He guided Zuko to lean on the table’s edge. The hard wood pressed against his lower back. 

Zuko held his neck, whimpering into the kiss. Sokka shushed him and kissed him again. He tugged at the sash around Zuko’s waist. 

“Can I open your robe?”

Zuko nodded without really thinking. As Sokka undid the sash, he slowly realized what was happening. “What the fuck, Sokka?”

Sokka kissed him sweetly. A tingle ran up Zuko’s spine at the juxtaposition between the chaste kiss and the dirty feeling of Sokka’s hands on his bare skin. He had left the robe on, Zuko realized. It was just open at the front, for Sokka. From the back, anyone who entered the room wouldn’t be able to see anything.

It felt dirtier with the robe still on. Like he was on display just for Sokka. Zuko’s fingers twitched. He wasn’t sure how to process everything, so he grabbed Sokka’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

Sokka cooed, pressing a kiss behind his ear. “You alright?”

Zuko nodded.

Unconvinced, Sokka pulled back to make eye contact. “Are you okay, Zuko?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. Keep going.”

Sokka smiled and kissed his chin. It was a weird spot for a kiss, Zuko thought, and he had told Sokka that before, but he didn’t seem to care. If he was being honest with himself, Zuko kind of liked it. It was something all their own. Unique. Just for Zuko. And he loved every bit of it.

Sokka’s hands ran down his chest and stomach. “You’re so pretty, sweetheart.” Zuko made a noise in his throat. He still didn’t believe it most of the time, but he knew Sokka did wholeheartedly. Somehow, that was enough. 

He took Sokka’s hand and moved it lower. “Here,” he whispered.

“Here?” Sokka brushed his fingers ever so lightly over Zuko’s cock. “Is that what you want?” Zuko nodded. “Do you want more? You have to tell me when you get close again, okay? Do you think you can do that?”

“Yeah.” Zuko wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close so their bodies touched. It was weirdly hot to feel Sokka’s clothes against his bare skin. He was exposed and vulnerable for Sokka. Only for Sokka.

He closed his hand around Zuko, stroking him quickly. He kissed Zuko’s neck, sucking bruises into the soft skin. Zuko whimpered.

“C’mere, sweetheart.” Sokka crowded in closer. He nipped at his neck, sending Zuko into a dizzying frenzy. He clawed at Sokka’s back, scratching hard enough to leave marks through Sokka’s robes.

“Sokka. Sokka, fuck,” Zuko whispered. 

“Mm, what a dirty mouth.” Sokka captured his lips in a kiss. He bit Zuko’s lower lip and tugged.

Zuko squirmed against him. It was burning, eating him up inside. “Getting close,” he murmured, his lips brushing Sokka’s.

“Hold on, baby. Tell me when you’re right at the edge, alright?”

Zuko nodded, writhing at the electric pleasure coiled in his stomach. “Sokka, so close. Almost there. Oh, fuck.” He gasped as Sokka squeezed a little firmer. “Right there, Sokka! Fuck!”

Sokka’s hand loosened and let go.

Zuko gasped as he slammed into an invisible wall. He couldn’t get his breathing under control. His hands shook as he tried to process the rushing sensation that burned in his veins. Sokka had stopped. Left him hanging at the edge. It was delicious torture, and it hurt so good. Zuko made a pitiful noise.

Sokka cooed and kissed him. “Poor baby. Did that feel good?”

Zuko nodded. “I didn’t want you to stop,” he whispered.

Sokka tilted his chin up, forcing Zuko to meet his eyes. “What was that, sweetheart?”

“I wanted to come, Sokka.” His voice had more force behind it than he had expected.

“I bet you did.” Sokka’s tone was light and teasing. “I have half a mind to leave you like this. Make you walk all the way back to your room, hard and desperate. And then when you get there, I’ll fuck you against the door.”

Zuko held onto Sokka tightly. “No, please fuck me now.”

Sokka kissed his cheek. “Baby, I’d love to, but I didn’t bring any lube. This was kind of unplanned.”

Zuko blushed furiously. “Check the top drawer in the chest in the far corner.”

Sokka glanced at the chest and then back at Zuko, beaming. “Shit. Really? I’ve never loved you more.” He kissed him briefly before going to retrieve the lube. “When did you do this?”

“A couple months ago. Right after we talked about moving our bedroom activities out of the bedroom.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I got a few extra lube bottles for emergencies and put them in places.”

“You are something else entirely.” Sokka came back with the lube. He sat down in Zuko’s tall chair and opened his own robes. “Wanna ride me?”

Zuko nodded, climbing into Sokka’s lap. Sokka pushed Zuko’s robes fully off, exposing those muscled shoulders he loved to nip at. 

“So you snuck this in here weeks ago, imagining we would fuck in here. Why the conference room?” Sokka handed him the bottle.

Zuko slicked up his first two fingers, slipping them inside to prod himself. He leaned against Sokka. “I fantasize about you in here,” Zuko admitted. “To get myself through long meetings. I imagine you fucking me into the table.”

Sokka’s dick twitched at the mental image. It had gone too long untouched. Sokka took some of the lube, covering himself. Zuko watched him stroke himself while he grinded back onto his own two fingers.

“It was more wishful thinking than anything else,” Zuko said. “But having it here made the fantasy more real.” He slid his fingers out of himself.

“How’s this for real?” Sokka took his hips and slid him onto his cock.

Zuko gasped, clinging to the back of Sokka’s neck. “Oh, Sokka. Fuck. So good.”

Sokka held his jaw, kissing him lightly. He took Zuko’s hips and lifted him up and pulled him back down. 

Zuko cried out. “Fuck, Sokka.” 

Sokka was grinning. “You’re so hot, Zuko. I can’t believe you fantasize about me like this.” He nuzzled into Zuko’s neck. “Fucking shit, baby boy.”

Zuko tilted his hips and shivered under Sokka’s words. He found the angle where Sokka pressed perfectly into him. He whined and bounced on Sokka’s cock. Little breathy moans escaped him.

“Good boy,” Sokka said into his neck. “You’re such a good boy, Zuko.”

Zuko whined and dug his nails into Sokka’s shoulders. He loved the praise. It made him melt into punch-drunk euphoria. He loved the way Sokka spoke to him in moments like this. He sunk into the feeling of love. He loved Sokka. And he knew Sokka loved him too. 

Zuko kissed him, dirty and hot. He ran his tongue over Sokka’s lower lip. Sokka bit his lip, and Zuko’s breath hitched.

Sokka’s hand found his cock, jerking Zuko hard and fast. Zuko grabbed his shoulders for leverage and bounced hard. He cried out, holding him close.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Sokka whispered in his ear.

“Don’t stop, Sokka. Don’t stop. Fuck! I need to come.”

Sokka kissed down his jaw. “Alright, baby. You can come. Whenever you’re ready then.” He kept stroking, faster now, and he tilted Zuko’s head up. “Come for me, sweet boy. I wanna see your face when you come.”

Zuko twitched, silent as he came. It shook through his body. He quivered and fell against Sokka. His breath came in long, raspy pants. “Fuck.”

Sokka gave a weak laugh. “Yeah. Fuck.” He stood up, still holding Zuko against him, and laid him down on the table in front of them. He leaned down to lick the come on Zuko’s stomach. Zuko watched him. It was dirty and hot and so sexy. He placed little kisses on the soft skin under Zuko’s navel. He was still shaking from the ferocity of his orgasm. 

“You’re a good boy, Zuko. Can I fuck you on the table?”

Zuko shivered. He was oversensitive, but he wanted Sokka to feel good too. “Yeah.”

Sokka slid back into him and Zuko keened. “I love when you make those noises, beautiful.”

Zuko grabbed Sokka’s neck, yanking him into a kiss. He was relaxed and warm, dizzy with the feeling of Sokka thrusting into him. 

“My beautiful, gorgeous boy,” Sokka murmured. “So good for me. You look so hot right now, Zuko.”

Zuko felt utterly debauched. It was filthy and hot and Zuko couldn’t get enough. “Fuck me, Sokka. Fuck me hard.” Sokka did. He pounded into Zuko. His breath hitched, and he moaned in Zuko’s ear.

Zuko clung to him tighter. Sokka was often chatty during sex, but he rarely let himself go enough to moan so wildly. 

Zuko kissed the soft skin under his ear. “I thought you said we had to be quiet.” 

Sokka immediately cut off his moan. “Shit, you’re right. You’re just so beautiful.” Zuko lamented the loss of the dirty noises Sokka had made, and for a moment, he wished he hadn’t said anything.

Sokka raised Zuko’s leg up, over his shoulder. Zuko scratched the hard planes of Sokka’s back. He rolled his hips and whimpered.

“Fuck, baby. You’re so pretty.” His hips stuttered. “Ah, fuck!” 

“Gonna come?” Zuko asked. He loved the way Sokka’s face scrunched up when he was close.

Sokka nodded. His breaths got faster and his nose wrinkled. His mouth dropped open with overwhelming pressure, and he yelped.

Sokka came with a full body shudder and leaned forward into Zuko. Zuko kissed him as he twitched and stroked his hair as the muscle spasms settled into relaxation.

“That was hot,” Zuko whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart. It really was. How are you doing?” Sokka pushed the loose strands of hair out of Zuko’s face. 

“Really good.” He nuzzled into Sokka’s neck.

Sokka kissed his forehead. “My pretty boy.” He lifted him up into a hug.

Zuko hugged him back, feeling safe in Sokka’s arms. He felt Sokka slid out of him, and his thighs felt wet. He clenched up. “It’s messy.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Sokka picked up Zuko’s robe and wrapped it around his shoulders. He gave him a gentle peck on the lips. “We’ll take you back to your room and clean you up.”

Zuko nodded into Sokka’s neck. “Yes. Please, Sokka.” He loved when Sokka took care of him. He tugged at Sokka’s waist, forcing him closer. 

Sokka wrapped a supportive arm around his back. “You ready, sweetheart? Let’s go.”

Zuko let Sokka lead him to the door, leaning on him heavily and burying his face in his shoulder. Sokka’s step faltered as they left the room. 

Zuko looked up to see two of his personal guards in the hall. Their cheeks were bright red under their helmets, and they stared pointedly at the floor.

“Oops,” Sokka said, chuckling. 

Despite himself, Zuko chuckled too. It was embarrassing, but he could deal with it. He was okay. 

“Sincere apologies,” he said, nodding to the guards before following Sokka back to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr (gyroscopefour) if you want to chat about Zukka or anything else ATLA.
> 
> A comment or kudos would make my day if you feel so inclined. :)


End file.
